


bless you for making my day

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, M/M, Pet Hotel AU, bffs jisung and hyunjin, jisung's allergic to cats, soonie the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: “Maybe the more I play with cats the less allergic I'll get.” Jisung sighed.“More like the more you play with cats, the more likely you'll die faster.” Hyunjin laughs.“Shut up.”orJisung's allergic to cats. He works at a pet hotel and one day gets a cat in his arms and he didn't have any allergy reactions. It must've been a miracle. God had blessed him from that day on.





	bless you for making my day

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long so this may seem choppy and terrible but i had to u_u

Jisung had woken up to the sound of his alarm blaring. He had to get up for work as usual and struggle to keep his eyes open. Going to bed late after going to the movies with his friends was a bad idea. Especially on a weekday.

He sits up and reaches for his glasses before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Jisung works in a hotel, specifically a pet hotel.

Despite being allergic to cats, it doesn’t stop him because he loves his job. He’s not assigned cats and thankfully it's separated into different sides in the hotel.

He has Hyunjin to thank for for his job though.

They're childhood friends and didn't always get along smoothly. They’ve grown up but they still have their stupid dumb bickering all the time, it’s what gets them closer than ever.

But thanks to Hyunjin, Jisung had a job he loves.

One time Jisung said his thoughts out loud when they were passing by a pet hotel where Hyunjin had started working at a few months back.

“Maybe the more I play with cats the less allergic I'll get.” Jisung sighed.

“More like the more you play with cats, the more likely you'll die faster.” Hyunjin laughs.

“Shut up.”

Seconds after, Hyunjin asked Jisung, “Do you want to work here?”

Jisung didn’t hesitate at all.

One last check around his apartment, Jisung stuffed tissue and few allergy tablets into his pocket before locking the door behind him. Better safe than sorry right?

Hyunjin was still not at work. He hasn't clocked in yet until now and he's already two hours late. Jisung guesses it was because of their movie last night with their friends that Hyunjin probably slept in and couldn’t wake up. Jisung sends a few texts to Hyunjin and proceeds to tidy up the place.

It was Hyunjin’s idea to watch the movie last night but yet he’s the one who left Jisung alone to mend the pet hotel. Jisung swears he’s gonna threaten to cut Hyunjin’s hair with a shear later.

Suddenly, a disheveled guy runs through the glass doors and literally almost threw a cat into Jisung’s arms. Hair messed up like it got hit by a case of terrible wind and Jisung wants to reach out to comb it back into place.

By reflex Jisung had hugged the cat closely to his chest ensuring it doesn't escape his arms. It’s an orange cat, which is a little on the chubbier side.

Jisung wasn't gonna lie, the guy was handsome, even more handsome than Hyunjin, he might say (he can hear Hyunjin laughing at him in disbelief ‘no one is ever more handsome than the Hwang Hyunjin’).

He couldn't even register that he had a cat in his arms, an animal he was allergic to. Not when there's a handsome guy in a pair of ripped jeans, a black tee with a denim jacket. just wow, has blessed Jisung's eyes. Blessed his day, probably his life.

No words were exchanged, the guy just booped his cat’s nose that was curling further into Jisung’s chest.

“Bye Soonie, I'll see you in a few days,” He whispered. “I love you.”

With those words he dashed out the place waving his hand, “Tell Hyunjin I said hi!”

Jisung scoffs. What a rude customer.

A handsome, rude customer.

_Oh no_, it's a cat.

Jisung panics, his allergy was going to react in five, four, three, two, _one_–

Eyes closed, embracing for the sneeze followed by the itch that was going to come, Jisung stood still at the same spot waiting for the horror.

But then came nothing. No sneeze. No itch.

Jisung looked down and the cat – Soonie if Jisung recalled, was looking up into his eyes. Those round eyes were staring curiously at Jisung and he couldn't help but coo.

Had he been cured of his allergy? Ridiculous thought but hey if anything, maybe the handsome guy had something to do with it.

Jisung shrugged to himself. Hyunjin would be back in a few hours and there's no other scheduled drop offs so Jisung had time to play with Soonie before setting up its place for the night.

Since his allergy was acting up, he might as well have some fun with the cutie in his arms.

It’s close to 3 o’clock when Hyunjin comes in, jaw dropping when he saw Jisung on the floor playing with Soonie.

“What happened to my best friend?” Hyunjin stopped to drop his things by the counter and walked towards them. His facial expression was laced in both concern and confusion.

“Did he die from his allergy to cats and resurrected immune.” He continued as he checked Jisung’s arms for rashes. There was none.

“What the fuck are you saying Hwang Hyunjin,” Jisung questioned his best friend. “You may be handsome but sometimes the things you say make you sound dumb.”

One day without their bickering would mean the world was going to end. And that day wasn't today.

Hyunjin sat down and asked Jisung about his day. Jisung talked about how he got the cat from some dude that dropped Soonie off so quickly without any explanation and said hi to Hyunjin.

“Oh Soonie!” Hyunjin said while he reached out to read the collar around the orange cat’s neck. "Hello!"

“Her owner is slightly allergic as well, so they use special shampoos to reduce the allergens.” Hyunjin adds. He sounds so smart all of a sudden that Jisung can't even make a joke out of him.

He explained it to Jisung, who listens to it all and nods in understanding.

Here Jisung thought Soonie was a miracle which cured his allergies. Maybe she is, kinda.

Maybe it’s her owner.

Jisung was so deep in thoughts, he had forgotten he was angry that Hyunjin ditched him for almost the whole day at work.

The weekend comes and goes in the blink of an eye.

It’s Monday morning and Jisung takes Soonie out of her designated room to have breakfast and play for awhile while waiting for her owner to collect her.

He had called Hyunjin last night to inform that he’ll be dropping by the next morning.

Yes, Jisung had dressed a little nicer than normal but he’d hate to admit it.

A few minutes after they opened, the guy comes to collect Soonie. He smiles at jisung who couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

Hyunjin rushes out from the back, arms waving in their direction.

“Hyung! Hello!” Hyunjin greets excitedly.

“Hey sorry I forgot to tell you the other day I was going to drop Soonie off earlier than expected...the competition got brought forward suddenly and I couldn't miss it.” The guy frowns.

“It's okay Minho hyung, Soonie was in good hands.” Hyunjin pats jisung’s shoulder, causing him to break out of his daze.

Reaching one hand out, Jisung introduces himself.

“Hi, I’m Han Jisung,” Jisung smiles. “You can call me Jisung.”

“Ah I see, the cute guy from the other day.” Minho smiles, the smile is a little too much for jisung to handle it he could say. So handsome with a such a pretty smile, Jisung sighs really hard internally.

“I'm Minho, Soonie’s dad” Minho laughs when he notices Soonie falling asleep (again) in Jisung’s arm.

The phone rings and Hyunjin excuses himself, “Be right back.”

Suddenly there's this awkward tension in the space between them as hyunjin leaves them alone. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and suddenly Jisung feels himself holding his breath for god knows what reason.

“So uh,” Minho starts, “I–”

“Can I take you out for coffee?”

“S-sure,” Jisung answered nervously. But once he saw Minho’s eyes light up, he knows he had answered correctly.

“I'd love to.” Jisung says. This time sure of his answer.

Hyunjin shooed the both of them out of the place, giving Jisung the rest of the day off. Both of them thanking him for the kind gesture. Soonie didn’t want to leave Jisung’s arms anyways so it's a win for Jisung.

Jisung and Minho walked towards the end of the street to grab some coffee before heading to the riverside nearby.

Soonie was fast asleep in Jisung’s arms, she had woken up a few times earlier and stared at the both of them.

Minho wanted to hold her but Soonie straight up ignored him causing Minho to sulk and complain that Soonie doesn't love him anymore.

“My Soonie has found another man.” Minho fake cries and Jisung just laughs at him.

Minho even threatened to leave her with Jisung but she couldn't care less and continued to sleep comfortably.

Later when they find a nice spot under the shade of a tree, Minho asks Jisung about himself and vice versa. They sat side by side, backs leaned on the tree with Soonie curled up on the grass between them. She had finally woken up and decided that the best place to curl up was between Minho and Jisung.

Before they got up to leave, they exchanged numbers and Minho said he'd like to go out with Jisung again if he was open to it. Of course Jisung had his cheeks all tinted and warm as he answered “Yes”.

Minho had left to dispose of their coffee cups as Jisung looked at Soonie.

“You'll be okay with sharing me with your dad?” He chuckles.

The answer he got was Soonie rubbing her face close to him and it was the only answer he needed.

Little did they know, Minho who was standing from afar was taking pictures of them. Which was then used as his wallpaper until the day Jisung agreed to be his boyfriend – officially. On that day, the wallpaper was changed to a picture of the three of them.


End file.
